Not the Only One and other drabbles
by notmagnificent
Summary: I've decided to turn this into a drabble series. 100-200 words each. If you would like to submit a prompt, PM me or ask in a review.
1. Not the Only One

**A/N: Okay,**** I saw the promo for "Wilson's Heart" (4x16), and was absolutely killed. Poor Wilson; girlfriend's dying and cheating on him, best friend can't remember why she's dying, ugh. I just want to hug him. Anyways, the part where Wilson is lying in Amber's bed gave me this idea (after I YouTubed it and replayed that section a bazillion times), so...here you go!**

**Prompt: Dying  
****Word Count: 155 (drabble and a half)  
Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

Wilson lies on the bed of his dying lover, grasping her bruised and broken face in his gentle hands. His eyes devour the sight of her bloody rouge, her cracked lips, her stitched forehead, and his stomach turns somersaults inside him. He softly massages her delicate temples, being careful not to apply too much pressure, though he knows she cannot feel his touch.

"What's happened to you?" he croaks. A dark spot appears on the stark white sheet beneath his face; a tear stain. Another teardrop falls, then another. He presses a mournful kiss to her parted lips and pulls away quickly; it is too much for him.

"Damnit, I'm sorry," comes his whisper, though he doesn't know why he feels this way. There is no reason for him to feel remorse, to bear guilt.

Wilson looks at the dying woman before him, and can't help but think that she's not the only one dying.

* * *

**Reviews are to me as needy people are to Wilson, and a writer without reviews is almost as bad as a Wilson without his Amber, so...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Push

**A/N: Ah, how I love HW angst. It may possibly be the greatest thing in the world.**

**Prompt: 'Son of a Coma Guy'; scene where House and Coma Guy are discussing suicide options.****  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Angst**

"Wilson, get out," he warned gravely.

"No."

_Damn him._

"You've lied to the cops enough for me."

Greg hung his head low. _That's more than I ever deserved._ He inwardly scoffed at his own self-loathing._ I'm sorry, Wilson! I am sorry for stealing your prescription pad. I am sorry for getting you involved in all this shit. I'm sorry that bastard Tritter is on your ass for something I did. I'm fucking sorry!_ Gregory House broke down inside his own head._ Don't you get it, Wilson? I. Am. Fucking. Sorry._

"Maybe I don't want to push this until it breaks."

**Review please!**


	3. Making Amends

**A/N: I think this is kind of out there, but I found it cute.**

**-EDIT-**

**And I finally figured out where the inspiration for this came from, and I must give credit where credit is due. I was inspired from the very last bit in the last chapter of ****Skater Princess****'s amazing (and quite morbid) fic, **_**Sheets of Blood Stained Cotton.**_** ;D Congrats on making me cringe, which is _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard..._**

**Genre: Friendship  
Prompt: **_**Sheets of Blood Stained Cotton**_** by ****Skater Princess****  
Timeline: A month and a half or so after the 4th season finale  
Word Count: 151  
Established Relationship: No**

"House."

House was startled by the voice that he hadn't heard in so long. Not since…

"Wilson."

A puff of cigarette smoke blew in House's face, then into the crisp evening air. It was then that House realized he hadn't been up on the roof since Stacy left. His ever-present rational brain told him that feelings of extreme loss drove him there. The rest of him was telling his rational brain to go fuck itself.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't."

Wilson's hand fished around in his coat pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes, three missing already. He extended the pack to House, who warily reached out and took a little white peace offering, easing himself down on the bench.

Small chuckles grew into full laughs as the two men found amusement in nothing at all, and House lit his cigarette in celebration of their reestablished friendship.

**If you review, Wilson will be so elated that he will decide not to resign and instead have hot wild sex with House! :D …Not really. But still review!**


	4. Popping the Question

**A/N: I think that if House ever proposed to anybody, I think it'd be quite odd, but terribly cute. And I think the House/Wilson banter in the show is **_**so**_** funny (even more so than the ever-popular Huddy banter), so I added that too.**

**Oh, and by the way, I have no idea whether or not gay marriage is legal in Jersey. I damn well hope it is, but I needed more words in this thing. :D**

**Genre: Romance  
Prompt: House popping the question  
Timeline: Awhile into House and Wilson's relationship  
Word Count: 94  
Established Relationship: Yes**

_(House and Wilson at home. House is sitting upright on the couch while Wilson sits sideways, leaning on House's arm. They are both reading.)_

House's book hits the couch.

"Hey, Wilson."

He looks up. "Yes?"

"Marry me."

Without missing a beat, "Is gay marriage legal in the state of New Jersey?"

A shake of the head, then "Nah, but we'll go to Vegas or something," he suggests.

"Ah. Then yes."

"Good."

A moment passes, then soft chuckles are heard from both men as Wilson grabs his _fiancé_'s face and seals it with a kiss.

**BTW, I just stopped in Vegas on a connecting flight to Seattle. :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
